Fragment of Hope
by windearth
Summary: [S3]After the war end, Sasarai return to Harmonia and to his position as a bishop. However, the war has changed his life...
1. After the War

Hi, I'm a new fanfic writer here and it's my first fanfic. Btw, I hope you like it.

* * *

Fragment of Hope

Chapter I: After the War

A red haired man walked alone at the wide hallway of Circle Palace, Harmonia. The wall and floor made of crystals, reflected the figure of the man in white coat. He walked graciously as the soldiers around him bent down to him. After the Second Fire Bringer War he was appointed to work with Bishop Sasarai, the elder brother of Luc, the man that he worked for on the last war.

He finally stopped in front of a big door, the door of Bishop Sasarai's office. He knocked the door two times then introduced himself. "It's Albert. May I enter, Your Holiness?" he spoke with his usual monotone and low voice.

"Ah, come in, Albert!" replied a youthful voice from inside the room.

Albert opened the door and entered the room. Then he closed the door behind him and walked further to the center of room.

"Greeting, Your Holiness," Albert greeted the young looking man in the blue Harmonian bishop robe that sat on the chair across the desk in front of him and bowed to him.

"Stand up, Albert!" Sasarai ordered him with calm voice. There was a smile on his face. His usual innocent smile.

Albert stood up again and looked at Sasarai. Then he looked at the desk. There are a lot of papers scattered on it.

"It's looks like you're still busy. I'm sorry if I have disturbed you," Albert stated it with his usual cool expression on his face.

"No, no, it's okay. Please sit down." Sasarai adjusted the chair across his desk.

"Thank you," Albert thanked him then walked towards his chair and sat down.

"So, what brings you here, Albert?" Sasarai finally asked him. The smile still lingering on his face.

Albert pulled something from behind his coat. "I come here to give you this." He adjusted a letter to Sasarai. "It's a letter from my brother. He sent it along with a letter for me."

Sasarai looks surprised. "From Caesar?" He then received the letter and opened the fold. He read it quietly.

Albert waited for Sasarai to finish his reading. The letter from Caesar makes him curious. For him, Caesar just wrote about his life now. He now continues his journey alone because Miss Apple wants to build a school in Toran. Caesar also congratulated him for the position that he got in the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. What could be his younger brother wrote to the bishop?

Suddenly, the light brown haired bishop chuckled. Albert frowned.

"May I know, what he wrote to you?" Albert asked, curious about what made his superior amused. Did his younger brother write some jokes, just like what he did sometimes to him?

Sasarai raised his head and looked at Albert. "Oh, nothing. He just tell me to take care of myself and tell the situation in Grassland now. And…he also asks me to help you find a woman to married, so you will stop to make the stoic face." The young looking bishop closed his mouth tightly trying not to laugh.

Albert surprised knowing the content of the letter. 'He wants to make me embarrassed in front of Bishop Sasarai!' He felt both angry and irritated to his younger brother, but he kept the stoic expression on his face. "Please forgive my younger brother, Your Holiness. He just like to jokes on me."

"There is no need to apologize. Your brother is a funny person," Sasarai answered him, smiling widely.

Albert looked into Sasarai's green eyes. "I knew that you were stayed for a while at Budehuc Castle during the last war, but I never thought that you and him become close that fast."

Sasarai shrugged. "I just knew him for a couple of weeks in Budehuc Castle. We both often discussed some interesting topics together." His smile becomes soft. "And during that time, I could see that he is also a brilliant strategist, just like you."

Albert looked to aside, said nothing. Yes, he also knew that Caesar was a brilliant strategist. But he is lazy and has no passion when works. That's what Albert disliked from him.

Sasarai continue to speak, "I also knew your grandfather, Sir Leon Silverburg. We once worked together in Highland fifteen years ago, in Dunan Unification War. He was a great strategist, I really respect him."

Albert leaned forward and folded his arms on the desk. " I know. My grandfather also told me about you. That time you was led the Harmonian troops to aid Highland when Highland requested military aid from Harmonia. He said that you're a smart young bishop." He stopped for a moment, then continue his words hesitantly, "And also…I heard from Luc that it's the first time you two met."

Sasarai's expression suddenly changed when hearing the name of Luc. They both fall silent for a moment.

"Yes. That time we stood against each other. He was on the City-State of Jowston's side and I was on the Highland's side. And that time…I didn't know that he is my brother." Sasarai smiled faintly. "If only I know…." He stopped his words.

Yes. It's too late now. If only he know from that time, maybe he still can solve the problem between them, so they can become a good brother. If only he know from that time, maybe he still can change Luc's perspective, so he won't had that intention…and so he won't die like now……

……No!

Maybe if Luc revealed the truth about themselves that time, he also will become like Luc. Had the intention to destroy the True Rune that he bore…and suicide……

"Your Holiness?" Albert's voice make Sasarai's mind stop trailed.

"…Yes?" Sasarai quickly put a smile on his face, trying to hide his feelings now.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I make you remember about Luc." Albert's face showed a little concern.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Albert." Sasarai smiled honestly to him. It's already four months since the end of the Second Fire Bringer War. Since Luc dead. He cannot keep looking on past. He must move forward.

Even he know the truth about himself now, even he doubting his existence now, he cannot bring himself to hate Head Bishop Hikusaak and Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. His loyalty towards Hikuusak and his love towards this country are very big, that made him could stand again after what Luc told him. He still has the remnants of faith on Hikusaak.

"Well then, if you don't need anything from me now, I will take my leave." Albert finally raised from his chair.

"Yes. You can leave, Albert," Sasarai replied him.

"Have a nice day, Your Holiness." Albert bowed to Sasarai, then walked to the door.

Sasarai gazed on Albert quietly as the red haired man walked to the door, waiting for him to be at the outside of the room.

After the door closed again, Sasarai leaned down on the desk and buried his face to the sleeves.

_I hate you more than anything in this world._

_But at the same time, you're the only one I empathize with._

Luc's voice ringing on his head.

'Luc…just to remember about you and your words toward me make me hurt, but why I still had the hope that you're not die…that we still can meet again someday……'

* * *

Thank you for reading. How was that? Do you like it? Sorry for the grammatical error.


	2. The Council Meeting

Hi again. Sorry it took me so long to update this fic. I have a lot of tasks last week. I also wasn't in home from Thursday to Sunday last week because I attended Inauguration. But now I'm relieved because finally I could finish the second chapter. Please, just move forward and read it.­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Chapter II: The Council Meeting

Sasarai and one of his subordinate were in the meeting room of the Council. The leaders of state and many high ranking bishops that became the Council member, just like Sasarai, accompanied by their aides, all sitting around one great table, waiting for the Council meeting.

"Where is that Silverburg! Why is he still not come to here!" a big-nosed man muttered angrily. His eyes looked over the room.

"Calm down, Dios. I'm sure he will come," Sasarai assured his Chief of Staf. He smiled calmly and patted Dios on the shoulder. "Besides, the meeting will begin ten minutes again."

"But, as your strategist he must come to this meeting with you! Look at him! How dare of him, sent his messenger to your office and told us to go without him!" Dios poured his anger.

"He told us that he will catch up with us here," Sasarai added him. "I believe he has an important business that he must handle first."

"But Bishop…," Dios still want to protest.

"Dios!" Sasarai cut Dios' words. He looked at his subordinate, asking for understanding.

"Uh…okay! I understand!" Dios folded his arms in front of his chest and looked away. He still looks upset.

"Sasarai just looked at his tempered subordinate and chuckled. "I appreciate your patience, Dios," he said it cheerily.

Dios stayed silent. He knew that his superior only teased him. Sasarai was one of the few people that could get along well with him, despite of his tempered manner.

He had worked with Sasarai for almost four years. He knew his superior more than most people used to be.

Sasarai, despite his young appearance, had the wise and respectful aura that makes the people around respect him. But, sometimes he could also act childish that makes the people who doesn't know him suspect his true age was like his appearance, a young boy around sixteen.

However, the bishop was the bearer of True Earth Rune, one of the 27 True Runes. It was the power of the True Rune that made him immortal young, just like what the other True Runes did to their bearer, made them stagnant.

He was also a great politician that often handles the politics in Harmonia. He was one of the most influential people in Harmonia.

A red haired man entered the meeting room. He walked toward Dios and Sasarai." I'm sorry for my late arrival. I must settle a problem first before I come to here."

"Finally," Dios muttered under his breath.

Sasarai just smiled at him. "It's okay, Albert. The important is you're not late for the meeting!"

Albert sat on the chair on the left of Sasarai, as the chair on the right of the bishop has been occupied by Dios.

Suddenly two men entered the room. The oldest one of them was the chairman and the other man was his aide. They walked to the head of the table and sat on the chairs there.

"The chairman already come. Now the meeting will begin," Dios informed Sasarai.

Sasarai just nodded.

* * *

"So now as we have Le Buque and Safir Clan from Grassland, we must anticipate the possibility of the two clans unite their force to fight for their freedom," the chairman explained. "We have to think a way to prevent them from join force."

The room became noisy. Many of them discussed each other, arguing their ideas. All of them tried to find a way.

"It's easy. Threat them, who dare to against us will receive death punishment!" one of the leaders finally spoke, "It will make them scare."

"It's not that easy. Grasslanders are brave warriors. If it for their clan, I think even death won't make them scare," Sasarai argued the idea from that leader of state.

"So, do you have a better idea, Bishop?" the leader countered Sasarai.

"Ah, I know! Why we not ask Bishop Sasarai? He had dealt with those Grasslanders in the war before. He was also the general that defeated Safir Clan. He must be know those Grasslanders better and know how to deal with them!" the other leader exclaimed.

All eyes looked at Sasarai, include Albert and Dios.

Sasarai just smiled calmly. "I have known a lot of great people from Grassland. They are warriors that put their clans above their own lives. I think, the Mantor trainers from Le Buque and Safir Clan's warriors also same. They won't hesitate to sacrifice their lives to release their people," Sasarai explained. He stopped for a moment, then continued his words again, "As we know, Le Buque had requested their right to become second-class citizen for their help in the last war. I advise to grant their wish."

The room became noisy. Apparently they confused by Sasarai's statement. Many of them asking each other.

"Bishop Sasarai! What do you mean?" Dios asked his superior, but only got a smile as return.

Albert stayed silent. Apparently he began to understand the true purpose behind that advice.

"Calm down, everyone! Bishop Sasarai, please explain! Why you give that advice?" the chairman asked, looking directly to Sasarai.

The room becomes silent again. All of them waiting for Sasarai's explanation.

Sasarai's face looks solemn. He looked around the table and explained, " They've become third-class citizenship for fifty years. Surely they don't want to lose the opportunity to get a better life. If we give them the second class citizenship, they will be grateful and do their best to maintain it. They won't dare to join force with Safir Clan, because they surely know enough, the success rate of their rebellion against us is very small. And if they lose to us, they will return under our command and become third-class citizenship again. They won't dare to risk their second-class citizenship."

Most people in the room looks impressed after heard the explanation.

"Brilliant idea, Bishop Sasarai!" the chairman praised Sasarai.

"Wait!" one of the leaders exclaimed. "We don't need to scare to them. They are nothing to us, even if they join force! With our power we can destroy them easily!"

"It's not destruction that we want. The destruction of Le Buque and Safir Clan can make the other Grassland clans angry and attack Harmonia in return. Remember, now they have the new Flame Champion, Hugo of the Karaya Clan. It will be dangerous for us if all of the Grassland clans unite their force once again under the Flame Champion, just like fifty years ago," Sasarai explained with mild tone.

"I'm still disagree with you," the other bishop spoke, "The second-class citizenship is something that can't be given easily to the third-class citizenship. They must prove their loyalty and service Harmonia for a long time first before they can get it."

"They already did it," Sasarai stated. "They have worked for us fifty years, and they helped us to fight against the other Grasslanders in the last war. I think it's enough."

The room became quiet. Some people who at first disagree with Sasarai now start to accept his idea.

"So now, who disagree with Bishop Sasarai, or maybe have another idea?" the chairman asked, looking around the table.

None of them said a word.

"Hmm…. So, all of you agree with him. It's decided, then. We will grant Le Buque the second-class citizenship," the chairman stated.

The other people in the room looking each other, said nothing. Apparently some of them disagreed with the decision, but decided to say nothing because didn't have a better way.

"Well then. The meeting today is over. Thank you for your attendance!" the chairman dismissed the meeting. He then raised from his chair and walked out from the room. His aide followed him from behind.

After the chairman left the room, the other people in the room started to raise from their chair and leave the room one by one.

"You are too kind, Your Holiness," Albert commented his superior. He, Sasarai, and Dios still stay on their chairs.

Sasarai looked at his strategist. "What do you mean?" he asked, showing his innocent face to Albert.

"Well, is it just my feeling, or do you actually just want to help them?" Albert asked Sasarai carefully, lowering his voice. Fortunately Dios didn't pay attention to their conversation because of the noises that surrounding them.

Sasarai smiled wryly. "I just don't want to see war again," he said, half whispered, "Not near this time."

* * *

Again, I just want to say sorry for the grammatical error. And, I already have the idea for the next chapter: The Apprentice. Hope I can finish it quickly…


	3. The Apprentice

Hi again. I'm sorry for this late update of the fic. I'm just suddenly being lazy to write and just returned to my old hobby, drawing. But fortunately, my spirit to write this fic come again, so I could finish this chapter quick enough, just in three days.

Oh yeah, in this chapter I put 2 original characters that I made myself. Please, just move forward and read it.­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Chapter III: The Apprentice

The tall man in the bishop robe entered Sasarai's office and walked toward the desk. "Long time not meet, Bishop Sasarai!" he greeted Sasarai with a smile on his face.

Sasarai smiled to him. "Welcome back, Bishop Shin!" He raised from his chair and offered his right hand to the black short haired man. Bishop Shin took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Please sit down." Sasarai adjusted the chair across his desk to his bishop friend.

"Thank you!" Bishop Shin thanked him and then sat down. "I hope I'm not bother your work."

"Not at all!" Sasarai told him. "I'm happy to see you again."

"Ha ha ha! I'm just left Crystal Valley for one month and you already missed me?" the taller bishop teased him.

Sasarai just chuckled. "Don't tease me. Now just tell me what your business with me."

"Oh, right," Bishop Shin smiled, "Actually, I want to talk about something with you." He leaned toward the desk. "I think you must be know the story about the kid that was born with Mother Earth Rune that was spread lately."

"Yes, I know that story," Sasarai answered him. "I also know that the Temple appointed you to go and check the truth of the story," he added.

"Right. So I left Crystal Valley to check the story. And then I found that the story was true," Bishop Shin explained to the young looking bishop in front of him.

"So, that's true…," Sasarai mumbled quietly. "So you have met the kid?" he then asked.

Bishop Shin nodded. "Yes. He is a fourteen years old boy." He folded his arms on the desk and continued his words," And…I have bought him to this place."

Sasarai smiled sadly. "As I expected. That was the command from the Temple, right?" He looked down to his desk. "I feel pity for the kid."

Bishop Shin just chuckled. "Don't be like that. That boy is an orphan, he was treated like a slave by his own uncle. So, I think he will get a better life here than with his uncle. That's way I spent almost one month there. I have to take care of some problems first. I also have to give the boy time to prepare himself."

"Why do you think that boy will get a better life here? You know what happened with the other kids before, right? They've been treated like a prisoner!" Sasarai protest him.

"Yes, I know," Bishop Shin replied calmly. "I have took care of that."

"What do you mean you have took care of that?" Sasarai asked.

Bishop Shin smiled to him. "I have asked the Temple to let the boy stay under your treatment."

Sasarai looks surprised. "What? Under my treatment? Why not you?"

"That boy was bore the Mother Earth Rune, and you are the bearer of the True Earth Rune. You were bore the True Earth Rune for a long time. So it's better if you are the one who train him!" Bishop Shin explained.

Sasarai looked straight into his brown eyes. "So you want me to take him as my apprentice?" he asked.

"Yes!" Bishop Shin nodded. "You don't want that boy suffer, right? So you must take him under your treatment."

Sasarai stayed silent for a moment. But then, he smiled to the other bishop. "…you force me," he finally spoke.

Bishop Shin just laughed. "I'm not force you!"

"Okay. I will take care of that boy," Sasarai told his decision to Bishop Shin.

"Good! I know you will do that!" Bishop Shin exclaimed to him. "I will bring him to you tomorrow!"

"Okay!" Sasarai nodded to him.

Bishop Shin then raised from his chair. "Well then, I must go now. Thank you for your time, Bishop Sasarai!"

"You're welcome!" Sasarai replied him. "But, umm…Bishop Shin, you still not give me that boy's name."

Bishop Shin looks surprised. "Oh! That's right, I'm sorry." He looked at the smaller bishop and smiled. "His name is Rei."

* * *

A dark brown haired boy in blue robe was guided by a black short haired bishop walked along the wide hallway of Circle Palace. He walked behind the bishop. His face looks nervous. "Umm, Bishop Shin, I'm still afraid to meet with His Holiness Bishop Sasarai…"

Bishop Shin just chuckled and patted the boy's head. "Don't be afraid like that, Rei. Bishop Sasarai is a nice person, I assure you!"

"But…uh…why I must to train under him? Why not you who train me?" the boy who was called Rei asked.

"It's because he is the best person who can teach you about your rune and how to use it," he answered the boy and smiled widely. "Trust me. You will like him after you meet with him."

Rei just stayed silent and followed Bishop Shin. Finally, they stopped at the door of Sasarai's office.

"This is Bishop Sasarai's office. Now, I will introduce you to him!" Bishop Shin told the boy.

Rei just nodded. Actually he was still afraid. He already likes Bishop Shin because the man was very nice to him. But now Bishop Shin wants him to become an apprentice of another man who he doesn't know. He was afraid that man won't treat him as nice as Bishop Shin.

Bishop Shin knocked the door two times. He then spoke loudly, "Bishop Sasarai, it's me, Bishop Shin! I bring Rei with me! May I enter?"

"Please enter, Bishop Shin!" replied a youthful voice from inside the room.

Rei surprised when heard that voice. That voice was so young.

Bishop Shin opened the door and entered the room. Rei followed him from behind hesitantly.

"Good morning, Bishop Sasarai!" Bishop Shin greeted the bishop in front of them. "It's the boy that I told to you yesterday."

"G-good morning, Your Holiness Bishop Sasarai," Rei bowed and greeted him nervously. He not dare to look straightly to the bishop in that room.

"Good morning. So you are Rei!" Rei could heard that youthful voice again. He still hesitant to raise his head.

"Please lift up your face. There is no need to afraid," Sasarai spoke to him softly.

Rei raised his head hesitantly. Somehow he felt that the man in front of him was a nice person, just like what Bishop Shin said to him. He was very surprised when saw the figure in front of him. That bishop was looking so young. Their height difference also not far, only about three inches. The bishop's figure looks mild and friendly. His imagination about the bishop before was far different from the figure in front of him. He couldn't hide his amusement. He gazed at the bishop long enough.

Sasarai felt uneasy being gazed like that by the boy. He waved his right hand at the direct of the boy's gaze. "Umm, excuse me…is there something wrong with me?" he asked and smiled to Rei.

"Huh? Oh, n-no! I'm sorry, Your Holiness!" Rei very surprised when heard Sasarai's voice. He felt embarrassed. He just met with him for the first time and he already acted impolite.

Sasarai just laughed. "It's okay, it's okay. Don't be scared like that. I won't bite you!"

Rei looked down to the floor. He could felt his cheeks become hot because of the embarrassment. He tried to hide his face from the bishops, but it was too late. They already saw it.

"Ha ha ha! Rei, why your face become so red?" Bishop Shin teased the boy and shook his hair, messed his shoulder length hair.

"Bishop Shin, let's stop teasing him," Sasarai told the taller bishop. He then walked closer to the boy. "Rei," he called the boy's name.

Rei lifted his face slowly. His blue eyes met with Sasarai's green eyes. He could saw the bishop smiled softly to him. He blushed again.

"Do you want to study here with me as your teacher?" Sasarai asked the boy softly.

Rei looked at Bishop Shin. That black haired bishop just smiled at him. He then looked at Sasarai again. "Y-yes! I want to study under you, Your Holiness," he answered Sasarai and smiled nervously.

Bishop Shin smiled at Sasarai. "Well then, please take care of him," he spoke to Sasarai. The smaller bishop just smiled and nodded to him.

Sasarai put both of his hands on Rei's shoulder, made the boy surprised. He looked at the bishop questioningly.

"I, Bishop Sasarai from Holy Kingdom of Harmonia, from now will take you as my apprentice and teach you many knowledge about the Runes and Harmonia," he declared to the boy.

Rei looks surprised at first, but then he smiled widely and bowed to Sasarai. "Thank you, Your Holiness."

* * *

To be continued….


	4. The Lesson Begin

Hi. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I didn't have any idea at first for this chapter. It just suddenly came into my mind, and then I finished this chapter very quick, just in one day! New record for me !

Oh, yeah, I just realized something. I didn't put a separation line to separate part I and part II in Chapter II and Chapter III, so maybe some of you felt weird when read it before because the story suddenly jumped forward. So I've put the separation line now to make it clear. Well, just move forward and read it.

* * *

Chapter IV: The Lesson Begin

Rei stood in front of the door of Sasarai's office. He looked down onto his robe. 'Well, I guess I'm ready to meet with Bishop Sasarai,' he thought after he sure that his robe was neat. He stepped towards the door and knocked it. "Excuse me, I'm Rei. May I enter, Your Holiness?"

"Come in, Rei!" replied the youthful voice from inside the room, Bishop Sasarai's voice.

Rei opened the door slowly and walked to inside, then he closed the door carefully. He then walked towards Sasarai's desk and bowed to the bishop. "Good morning, Your Holiness," he greeted Sasarai.

"Good morning, Rei," Sasarai replied the boy. "Please sit down," he adjusted the chair across his desk.

Rei walked to the chair and sat down. He put both of his hands on his lap and looked down, not dare to look directly to the bishop.

"Did you slept well yesterday?" Sasarai asked the boy with a smile on his face.

"Y-yes, Your Holiness. The room that was given to me is very comfort, not like my previous room at my uncle house," Rei answered him nervously. The room that was given to him was big enough and looks luxurious. Actually he was surprised when saw his room for the first time yesterday. He stunned at the door for almost two minutes, until the maid who escorted him to the room called.

Sasarai chuckled. "Good. I'm glad to hear that!" He then smiled calmly to the boy. "So, are you ready to study today?"

Rei lifted his face hesitantly. "Yes, Your Holiness," he answered Sasarai and replied the bishop's smile nervously. "I'm ready."

"Good. You are a good boy, just like what Bishop Shin said," Sasarai said to him with the smile still lingering on his face. He then raised from his chair. "Follow me, Rei. I will show you your study room."

Rei's eyes widened. "Oh, y-yes!" He raised from his chair hurriedly then followed the bishop walked to he door. Actually he felt weird when the bishop called him 'good boy', just when the bishop himself looks like a young boy around sixteen. But he said nothing about it and continued to following the bishop quietly.

"This way, Rei!" Sasarai pointed to the left direction and continued walking. Rei followed him from behind.

Finally they stopped in front of a door. Sasarai opened the door widely to let the boy has a good sight into the room. "It's your study room. I've asked the maids to prepare the room for you yesterday. I've also prepared some books for your study," Sasarai explained to Rei.

Rei looks astonished. "T-this room was prepared for ME?!" he asked, half shouted. He couldn't hide his excitement.

Sasarai looks surprised when heard the boy shouted. But then he chuckled. "Yes, this room is for your study room from now."

Rei suddenly realized that he was spoke with Bishop Sasarai, and he was shouted to him! He blushed deeply. "I-I'm sorry! I-I don't mean it!" he quickly apologized to the bishop. He felt really embarrassed has lost his manner in front of the bishop.

"It's okay, Rei. I could understand your excitement!" he assured the boy. He then walked into the room. "Come here, Rei," he called the boy.

Rei walked towards Sasarai and stopped at his side. He looked around the room. The room was big enough, more than half of Sasarai's office with the wall was made from crystals, just like the other rooms in Crystal Palace. There was a wide desk with two chairs near the big window, and a book shelf with some books in it. There was also a big world map on the wall. All of the furniture in that room looks expensive.

Sasarai walked to the book shelf and took one of the books. "This book contains the history of Harmonia, quite detail and complete. For today we will study with this book." He showed the book to Rei.

Rei looked at the thick book on Sasarai's hand. He read the cover quietly, 'The History of Holy Kingdom of Harmonia.' He felt his energy drained when saw the thickness of the book. And to know the content of the book just made him felt dizzier.

Sasarai walked to the desk and sat on the chair. Rei followed him and sat on the other chair quietly. The boy just watched without voice when Sasarai adjusted the book in front of him. "Now, open Chapter I," Sasarai told him.

* * *

It's almost three hours Rei studied with Sasarai, and he not felt bored at all. The bishop's explanation was made the lesson became easy to understand. They already finished two chapters.

"So, what's the old capital city of Harmonia?" Sasarai asked the boy to test if the boy really understands the lesson.

"Holy City of Rupanda! It was taken over by Kranach Rugner from the Scarlet Moon Empire. Since then it has been called Gregminster!" Rei answered him enthusiastic. He already answered nineteen questions before, and all of his answers were true.

"True! You are a smart boy!" Sasarai praised the boy.

Rei blushed. "Thank you, Your Holiness. But, actually it was your explanation that made it easy to understand," he said it with a nervous smile to the bishop. Again, the bishop called him 'boy'. He felt weird, but he not dare to speak about that.

Suddenly there was a voice of the man from outside of the room. "Excuse me! Bishop Sasarai, are you in there?"

"Yes, I'm here, Dios. Come in!" Sasarai answered him. He knew that voice very well.

The door was opened. A big nosed man entered the room and walked towards them. "Good afternoon, Bishop. The maids told me that you were in this room," he said to Sasarai. Then he looked at the boy. His eyebrows furrowed. "And, who's this boy?"

Sasarai smiled to him. "He is Rei," he told his subordinate. He then looked at Rei. "Rei, he is Dios. My Chief of Staff."

"Good afternoon, Sir Dios," Rei greeted the man and smiled hesitantly. The man looking at him sharply, made him scared.

Dios then shifted his gaze to Sasarai. "I never saw this boy before. Who is he?" he asked Sasarai curiously.

"Bishop Shin had asked me to take care of this boy. He just arrived on this place yesterday," Sasarai explained to Dios.

"Oh…I'm just not met with you for three days and now you already had an apprentice, huh?" Dios commented Sasarai.

Sasarai chuckled when heard the comment. "Sorry I'm not told you before."

Dios looked at the boy. "So, Rei, right? Sorry for my rudeness before, I hope you don't mind it!" he gave a little smile to the boy.

Rei replied to him awkwardly, "I-it's okay, Sir. I don't mind it, really!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that!" Dios told the boy with the little smile still lingering on his face.

"So, Dios, what's your business with me?" Sasarai finally asked.

"Oh, that's right!" Dios suddenly remembered his true purpose came to that room. "This document needs your signature, please check it!" he gave a paper to Sasarai.

Sasarai received the document and read it quietly. He then gave his signature to the document and gave it back to Dios.

"Thank you, Bishop!" Dios thanked him. "Excuse me. I will return to my office now." He then bowed to Sasarai and walked to the door.

After Dios has been out of the room, Sasarai looked at

Rei. "Umm, Rei, I will tell you something about Dios," he told the boy with a wide smile on his face. "Maybe he is a little rude and hard to understand, but once you get to know him, you will know that he is actually a nice man."

Rei replied his smile. "Yes. I know that." It's true. He somehow felt that the man was actually a nice person when he apologized and smiled to him.

"Really? Good if you already know that!" Sasarai said it happily. But then he fell silent. He looked down to the desk. "…He always supports me. Without him, I don't know what will become to my life …," he murmured with a voice that barely could be heard.

Rei became surprised. He could heard what Sasarai said. He also, for a very short moment, could saw the bishop looks sad. He didn't know why. "…Your Holiness?" he called Sasarai.

Sasarai lifted his face and gave his usual smile to the boy, like nothing was happened before. He then looked to outside of the window, and looked to Rei again. "Well, I think the lesson is enough for today. Do you want to have some tea with me?" Sasarai asked the boy.

Rei smiled and nodded to the bishop. "Of course! Uh, I mean…it's my pleasure, Your Holiness."

Sasarai just chuckled. "Let's go back to my office."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
